Unbreak My Heart
by ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch
Summary: Her heart nearly twisted itself into halves as she wondered if it would ever beat normally again - for it'd been beating for him for so long. Life was cruel. He was cruel. And she was made devastated by the two. A touching Song-Fic!/One-shot!/Complete!


**Unbreak My Heart**

**A/N: Hey there, Dramione-lovers! This is a one-shot song-fic based on the song Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton:)  
>The song's kind of old... I grew up listening to it:) It's really great and it's one of my all-time favourites. Highly recommend the song!<br>Anyway here's the story. I promise that the story sticks firmly to the song:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter goes entirely to J.K Rowling and Unbreak My Heart goes to Toni Braxton and whoever wrote/produced this song.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me in all this pain<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out in the rain<em>

* * *

><p>She was wandering alone in the streets, soaking wet from head to toe. But it didn't really matter - she has already lost the meaning of life... so a little wet really wasn't anything. Really.<p>

The night was dark. The street was empty. Everything was quiet. Brisky wind blew towards her face and she could feel her tears dried up by the coolness of the air. She stared up at the midnight-blue sky in the hope of searching some bright stars to comfort her heart with, but failed to find any. Well, what was the surprise? She was used to facing disappointments and depressions anyway. She was made to have the ability to adapt, and survive.

But that was the thing - she didn't _want_ to survive. No, no, she could _not_ survive. She _just couldn't._ She felt like dying. She felt as if the world's coming to an end. She felt as if all the air inside her lungs were used up but there wasn't any oxygen available so it was like she couldn't, _couldn't breathe_ and as if her heart was about to burst of sadness_._

One could never understand the unhappiness of losing someone you love unless you've had a true experience of it - just like one could never feel the pain of one's heart being sliced open - from the aorta all the way down the septum - unless you've had a true experience of it.

Well, she could finally have a taste of that.

And she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p><em>Come back and bring back my smile<br>Come and take these tears away  
>I need your arms to hold me now<br>Nights are so unkind  
>Bring back those nights when I held you beside me<em>

* * *

><p>She threw herself onto the ground and hid her face into her hands, crying her heart out as memories drifted along...<p>

_"Oh Draco, give them back to me!" She screamed._

_"Sorry, not gonna happen!" He smirked and waved the stack of letters up in the air, where she couldn't reach them._

_"Just give them back to me!"_

_"Did they mean anything to you?" He snickered. "Oh my, let's see what we have here..."_

_To her greatest embarrassment, he actually started reading one of the letters aloud - even though there was just the two of them in the house._

_"Dear Hermione, how are you? It's been a tiring week. I never knew that auror trainings were so tough! Harry almost passed every single test with full scores and, well, let's say that I'm not particularly good at any kind of test..." Draco read, snickering. "Pfft! That's so true! When's Weasley good at anything at all?"_

_"Draco!"_

_He read on, "But it's okay, Hermione. After what we've been through in the war taught me that I have to be strong facing no matter what. I miss you a lot. Hope your healing trainings are going well! Love, Ron." He smirked._

_"So that's what Weasley used to write to you... how boring and insensitive!" Draco commented._

_"That was two years ago!" Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"Why exactly do you still have to keep them? Now that you're with someone way more sensitive, sweeter, nicer..."_

_She rolled her eyes again._

_"_And_ what _I_ give to my girlfriend's _way_ more sensitive, sweeter, nicer..." Draco whispered, leaned in and wrapped his arms around Hermione, who uncharacteristically gave a shrilly, unstoppable giggle. He gave her a kiss on the lips._

_Then Draco flicked his wand and a large white ferret doll came to sight. He gave it to her._

_Hermione bursted into laughter and hugged the doll. "The amazing bouncing ferret! Thanks, darling!"_

_"I just knew you'd love it."_

_"I do! It's so cute!" She laughed._

_"No, you love it because you love me." He said._

_"Well- duh... yeah, okay." She gave in and laughed again._

_He pulled her into his arms; she happily snuggled closer. __And they held each other for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>"Oi! Miss!" A rough voice pulled her back to reality. To the cruel, cruel reality.<p>

She raised her head to see two muggle police officers, one of them waving his flash light at her, blinding her sight.

"What?" She yelled back, her hands sheiding against the strong light.

"Whatcha doin' here? Can't wander in the streets at a time so late, young lady! Get home!" One of them said suspiciously.

"I will! Just- let me..." She spluttered, trying to think of an excuse. "I..."

"Anyway just go home!" The one having flash light turned the thing off, and the two officers went away.

She didn't want to go home.

Not the home that used to fill with love and laughters and kisses and hugs and jokes and fun and Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret.

She clutched to her heart. It ached _so much._

Rain dripped onto her cheeks, along with her tears, and the two melted into one as they rolled down her face together.

* * *

><p><em>Unbreak my heart<br>Say you love me again  
>Undo this heart you caused<br>When you walked out the door  
>And walked out of my life<br>Uncry these tears  
>I cried so many nights<br>Unbreak my heart_

* * *

><p>Another memory came back to her as she closed her eyes when the bitterness glided its way in...<p>

_"Hermione," He breathed against her neck._

_"Hmm?" She sighed blissfully in his laps. He held her tighter._

_"I... I- uh," He stammered._

_"Yeah?" She raised her eyes, fixing her gaze upon his greyish-blue eyes and losing herself in them._

_"I... I love you."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Since when did Draco Malfoy stammer when saying that?"_

_"I-uh," He started again._

_"Shhh," she stopped him and drew closer until their lips found each other._

_She laughed at the eagerness of his lips, which moved against hers like there was no tomorrow. But she kissed him back with equal passion, her hands tightly around his warm neck, and his around her waist._

Little did she know that there really was no tomorrow.

And she had been crying ever since.

* * *

><p>And now she cried, again.<p>

Why did he have to be engaged to that woman? Astoria Green- something. She forgot - she didn't bother to remember such unimportant things. Her heart was occupied by something way more important.

Oh, yeah, like the way he left. Leaving nothing but a letter.

* * *

><p><em>Take back that sad word good-bye<br>Bring back the joy to my life  
>Don't leave me here with these tears<br>Come and kiss this pain away  
>I can't forget the day you left<br>Time is so unkind  
>And life is so cruel without you here beside me!<em>

* * *

><p>She whimpered as she pulled out a crumpled letter out of the pocket of her dress.<p>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have no choice but to say good-bye.  
>Well, you know that I have no intention to hurt you in any possible way.<br>I really do care about you and I am more sorry than you can ever imagine.  
>Little did I know we'd end up like this.<br>Little did I know it wouldn't work out.  
>C'est la vie. I am doing this because I know you'll regret being together with me.<br>You deserve someone way better - someone who doesn't have a Dark Mark on his wrist.  
>At some point, someday, you'll regret spending the best time of your life with me.<br>The house is all yours, by the way. And everything I've given you is yours to keep.  
>I don't want to drag on and waste your time. I have to do this.<br>Love was in the past - let go.  
>You will realize that time can erase everything.<em>

_I will always care for you._

_Yours truly, Draco_

_18th March, 11:00 a.m._

Tears fell down from her eyes uncontrollably. She sobbed as she forcefully crumpled the letter deep into her hand.

The reason he claimed for his departure was so... so lame! So fake!

And such, such words! _"I will always care for you", "Yours truly"..._ These words were so _strange_ to her... No, no - all the love letters that Draco used to write to her made her blush _very_ hard.

But she knew why this time he used such words - to leave no hint of love, to imply to her that there was no turning back, to tell her to give up on him.

So that he could be happily married to that Astoria pureblood.

And he was so out of his mind that he wrote the _date_ wrong – it should have been_ the 8th of March_ when he left her the letter, _not the 18th of March._

The 18th of March was tomorrow – he and that pureblood's _big day._

She cried at the thought that he must have been thinking about his _wedding_ when he wrote the letter – this must have been the reason why he got the date wrong!

Her heart nearly twisted itself into halves as she wondered if it would ever beat normally again - for it had been beating for him for so long.

Life was cruel. He was cruel. And she was made devastated by the two.

* * *

><p><em>Unbreak my heart<em>  
><em>Say you love me again!<em>  
><em>Undo this hurt you caused<em>  
><em>When you walked out the door<em>  
><em>And walked out of my life<em>  
><em>Uncry these tears<em>  
><em>I cried so many nights<em>  
><em>Unbreak my heart!<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you," A male voice appeared.<p>

She didn't even bother to raise her head, for she knew too well that it wasn't him.

"Hermione," the voice was getting familiar.

Someone she knew? She slowly lifted her gaze to see Cormac McLaggen looking back at her.

"What?" She croaked dryly.

"I heard about Malfoy and... her. It's tomorrow, isn't it?" He said.

She nodded slowly.

"Well, get up," He gave her his hand, which she slapped away. He grinned and knelt down in front of her.

A lightning flashed across the dark sky and an erruption of the sound of a thunder followed. The drizzle has turned into heavy rains.

"C'mon. Get up so I can cheer you up." McLaggen said. And this time she got up - she had nothing to do anyway.

He held out his arm to side-apparate. She slid hers into his without second thought - she had _nothing_ to lose.

And together they disapparated - darkness swallowed everything.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyelids fluttered to see herself inside the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

The place was crowded even though it was already after mid-night. She knew why - it was a great time to gossip about tomorrow's big day.

"Here," McLaggen led her towards the bar.

"Fire Whiskey, please. For the both of us." He told Tom, the barman.

"No, no - Vodka for me." She corrected him almost automatically. Draco has always loved Vodka.

"Oh? So you like Vodka, huh?" McLaggen asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Here you go," Tom came and placed two beverage in front of them. Hermione took a sip and ignored McLaggen.

"So, are you planning to go to the wedding?" He asked curiously.

She turned her tearful gaze at him. And he stopped questioning. Instead, he leaned closer.

"I can make you feel better, Hermione, give us a chance..." He whispered.

And the next thing she knew was that he had her in his arms, his lips just inches away from hers...

Damned bitter-sweet memories... would they _ever_ be controlled?

_"Hey Granger," A voice, which she knew too well, sneered._

_"What?" Hermione turned around, trying not to blush._

_"I hate your blood," Draco said, walking closer._

_"Oh yeah? I hate your guts," She retorted._

_"Why do you hate my guts? I have the guts to do the thing that the both of us have been longing to do since second year."_

_She snorted. "And what is that? Using the unforgivable spells on each other?" She said sarcastically._

_"No. Not that - this." He answered._

_And he kissed her fully on the lips without hesitation._

_She felt as if a dream come true._

_He held her face in his warm hand and she wrapped her arms around his body. She kissed him back passionately as his tongue slid across her lips - she moaned into his mouth - and soon they were fighting for dominance. His presence - tasted so great, felt so great - it was as if she had never lived before. She loved him so, so much..._

And so Hermione pushed McLaggen away harshly. He landed onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"Hey! Watch it!" McLaggen grunted. But she couldn't care less. She drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Another one, please!" She pushed her glass to Tom, who picked it up and refilled it.

McLaggen climbed back to his seat, not attempting to touch her again, drank his Fire Whiskey in silence.

Hermione drank thirteen more Vodka before McLaggen finally spoke again.

"Do you need me to get Potter for you?" He asked, sincerely.

"No! Why do I need him? I am not drunk!" She snapped.

McLaggen sent an owl despite her protest. And soon Harry, Ron and Ginny came bursting into the now nearly empty bar.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry rushed to her and took away her drink. "You should stop. It's dawn now."

"Don't tell me what to do, Harry Potter." She snapped.

"Stop it, Hermione. You're wrecking yourself." Ginny said calmly.

"Yeah, you'd want to look better at the wedding- " Ron stopped himself immediately when the others shot death glares at him.

"Anyway, she's all yours now." McLaggen disapparated quickly.

"Stupid git." Hermione smirked. She has picked up all Draco's habits.

"Anyway, sorry but we've got to leave. The... thing is at eleven..." Ron said, avoiding the word.

"But we can stay if you want to!" Ginny added quickly.

"Yeah! Who cares about that stupid... thing! Let's just stay here." Harry said.

"No! You guys go! Just leave me alone! I can manage on my own..." Hermione gulped down another Vodka.

"But- " Harry began, but Hermione pushed them out the door and slammed it, hard. She went back to her seat and thumped her head against the wooden bar table.

* * *

><p><em>Unbreak my heart, oh baby!<em>  
><em>Come back and say you love me<em>  
><em>Unbreak my heart, sweet darling!<em>  
><em>WITHOUT YOU I JUST CAN'T GO ON...<em>

* * *

><p>She took a glance at the clock on the wall of the bar.<p>

It was eleven in the morning.

Finally.

He was gone. Forever.

He belonged to another woman for the rest of his life.

"Hey, Granger," A male voice, which she knew too well, sneered.

She looked up to see his handsome face.

"Great. Now hallucinations have materialized and are haunting me."

"What hallucinations? It's _me,_ you fool head."

"Nah. Can't be." She waved her hand and hid her face in her arms again.

"Dang it. It's me, Granger!" She felt someone lifting her chin. "Why weren't you waiting at home? Potter just told me you're drinking here..."

She could feel his touch - it really _was_ him.

"Shouldn't you be married right now?" Hermione glared at him, with venom in her voice. "And _why_ the hell should I have been at _home?_"

"Did you read my letter?" He frowned.

"I did. So?" She took out the torn piece of paper from her pocket.

"Well, did you read it _carefully?_"

"_Yes, I did!_ But you got the date wrong! _You're_ the careless one!" She spat.

"No! Dammit! I did that _intentionally!_" He slammed his fist onto the bar table furiously and she jumped in fright - she has never seen him so angry.

_"What?"_ She growled angrily as well, still not getting what he meant.

"So all this time you thought I was _leaving_ you?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Leaving you for some girl that I've _never_ even spoken to in my whole life?"

She was speechless.

"After ALL we've been through," he said sarcastically. "And you still didn't have faith in me."

"Hey! You wrote goodbye!" She said defensively.

"There were hidden messages in the letter!" He sighed.

"Oh yeah? _Where?_" She threw the letter at him.

"Sure. Let me read this to you the way it was _meant_ to be read...

_Dear Hermione,_

_**I** have no choice but to say good-bye.  
><strong>W<strong>ell, you know that I have no intention to hurt you in any possible way.  
><strong>I<strong> really do care about you and I am more sorry than you can ever imagine.  
><strong>L<strong>ittle did I know we'd end up like this.  
><strong>L<strong>ittle did I know it wouldn't work out.  
><strong>C<strong>'est la vie. I am doing this because I know you'll regret being together with me.  
><strong>You<strong> deserve someone way better - someone who doesn't have a Dark Mark on his wrist.  
><strong>At<strong> some point, someday, you'll regret spending the best time of your life with me.  
><strong>The house<strong> is all yours, by the way. And everything I've given you is yours to keep.  
><strong>I<strong> don't want to drag on and waste your time. I have to do this.  
><strong>Love<strong> was in the past - let go.  
><strong>You<strong> will realize that time can erase everything._

_I will always care for you._

_Yours truly,  
>Draco<em>

**_18th March, 11:00 a.m._**

See? My message to you is: _'I will see you at the house. I love you. 18th March, 11:00 a.m.'_ " He finished.

She just stared at him.

_"_Easy, simple and straight-forward. Seriously, was it really _that_ hard?" Draco smirked, reaching for her hand.

She couldn't splutter a word - so she had been crying her heart out for _nothing?_

"And I thought it was all going great! You didn't find me at all - so I thought you easily got the message! So I played along with my parents and prepared the so-called wedding. And I thought you'd be waiting for me on the 18th March at the front door of _our_ house, all packed and ready to go..."

"Ready to go? Where to?" Hermione asked, eyes popped out.

"Somewhere no one knows us! I thought you got the message that we'd elope!" Draco said, as a-matter-of-factly.

_"Huh?"_ Hermione asked, getting more and more confused.

"Okay. My parents wanted me to marry this girl that I've never talked to. They were almost on their knees... so I decided to play along... and left you a message... so I'd pick you up just before the wedding starts; and we'd elope together." He finished calmly, fixing his gaze on her.

She stared at him dreamily.

"Un-unless you don't want to," Draco added quickly, suddenly feeling anxious. "You do, right, honey? I love you so much!"

"What! Are you nuts? Of course I do!" She shrieked. Sighing in relief, he kissed her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her.

It has been ten days since he last embraced her... she suddenly felt extremely exhausted, and leaned her whole weight onto him, feeling the ceasing of her prolonged pressures and worries.

"Anyway, I still thought you'd figure out what's going on... Well, you really _are_ thicker than I thought." He smirked. "And _you_ call yourself the brightest witch of our age."

"But sometimes," Melting her tired body in his arms, Hermione looked up to meet his greyish-blue eyes. "Even the brightest ones get blinded... by love."

Draco's eyes softened.

"I _love_ you, and you know that." He said, being solemn for the first time since he'd entered the bar, and rubbed her back tenderly.

"Forever." He whispered, and she giggled.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I lost faith."

"No,_ I'm_ sorry. I'm beyond sorry. I should've just told you the truth. I'm sorry I worried you, misled you, and made you cry." He said, hugging her as tight as he could.

"Well, next time you should," She replied, tears coming back again. "You _literally_ _broke_ my heart!"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, darling... but I can check if your heart's okay..." He said playfully, and pretended to try to pull off her dress.

She chuckled and slapped his hands away. "It's fine! You healed it! You UNBREAK my heart!"

"I love you so much. You, and you only." He said seriously. And he suddenly knelt down on one knee, and pulled out - to her great surprise - a white ferret doll, this time a female one - from nowhere.

"Hermmione Granger, will you do the honour of being my wife? Of being a ferrette?" Draco asked, with a big, genuine smile on his face.

"Oh my God... _Yes!_" Hermione laughed. She shoved her lips towards his eagerly and he kissed her back.

"Believe me, I'd love to continue kissing you 'till the end of the world but my parents are frantically searching for me right now... So if you don't mind, I think we should move to some other place..." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure. Let's disapparate."

"Where to?" Draco asked.

"Oh, somewhere no one knows us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love happy endings - and Draco really did "unbreak" Hermione's heart! Yay!  
>Unbreak My Heart's a great song:) Great vocals and wonderful lyrics!<br>Well, review if you feel like it!  
>Well, we all love Draco Malfoy and Tom Felton so why not give me a teeny review, fellow fans?<br>Anyway thanks for reading and good day to you all:)**

**ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch x**


End file.
